Braver New World
by polybi
Summary: What happens when three young women with extrodinary abilites wind up in a small town populated by fairytale characters? SwanQueen, eClaire Gretch, and many of your favorites. There be femslash in this, so you were warned. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

The Cube was a total wreck. I really wanted us to take the Xterra (or as Elle called it the _SEX_terra, based on several of the more pleasurable adventures we had in it) because it was sturdier. But Claire said that my Cube was more thrifty, and with gas about $4 a gallon, I could understand.

Claire and I were on sabbatical from college, tending to the "family business." Claire and Elle got engaged two years ago. I'm kinda the third, though they do their best to make sure I know I am an equal partner in all this. We made the decision to take some time off from the business. Our partner in that , the amazing Karen Roth, made sure everything was taken care of, and so we went on our merry way.

Claire bio-dad knew of a great fishing spot in Maine. Neither of us were into fishing, but the place was secluded, so no one could hear any errant noises. And the three of us can get loud on occasion.

So it was dark, Claire was driving, and Elle and I were fooling around..

* * *

_"__Gretchen Berg, I swear you are the horniest woman I've ever met!" Claire complained while trying to drive._

_"__Are we complaining, baby?," I replied._

_"__No Gretch, but it would be nice if the two saved some until we get to the cabin, ok?"_

_"__You, cheerleader, are a party pooper!" It's been four years since Claire wore a cheerleader outfit (ok, 6 months ago...but it was Vegas, and she wore nothing underneath...), But Elle still love to call her that. And Claire still loved hearing it._

_But all that lightheartedness stopped when a wolf suddenly appeared on that lonely stretch of road. Claire swerved and missed the wolf. She didn't miss the sign she hit, or the tree that stopped us._

_It was not long before we heard sirens, I tried to get up but Claire stopped that. "Stay down, Gretch! We don't need anyone asking any questions until we need to." I stayed down. There was a cut on my wrist, but it was going away. I noticed the bruises on Elle were also healing, albeit with the usual visual effects_.

* * *

Soon there was one squad car, but the people in the car was calling for an ambulance. Two women came out...both rather attractive. The one in the uniform was tall, fit, blonde. The other was brunette, darker, even more striking in her purple business suit.

The women pulled us out and propped us against a tree. They rummaged through our purses and got our ID's

"California licences...let's see...Claire Bennet...Ellen Bishop...Gretchen Berg.." said the blonde.

"What are they doing here?" inquired the brunette. Both were whispering, but I could hear what they were saying perfectly. Play along, and we all might get out of here alive. The two women knelt down to where I sat and they smiled.

Those smiles could power Pittsburgh almost as well as...well, one of the women I sat next to.

"Well," said the blonde in the uniform, "you did a n umber on our town sign there?

I asked the usual question, where were we?

The brunette responded: "Well, I am the mayor here...my name is Regina Mills...and this is my wi...ummm...Sheriff, Emma Swan. Welcome to Storybrooke, dear..."

* * *

**TBC?**

_So...we have SwanQueen from OUAT and eClaire+Gretch from Heroes. I wanted to start this crossover for a long time, and I hope you are intrigued to want more. Comments and likes are very welcome. but I also need feedback in terms of how I should continue this..._

_And of course, all OUAT characters are property of Kitsis/Horowitz/ABC Studios/Disney, and all Heroes characters property of Tailwind Productions/Universal Television/NBCUniversal_

_In addition, some characters and situations inspired by the eClaire writings of erimthar and Alex Foster. Check them out, why don't 'cha?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to __**Alex Foster**_ _and __**erimthar **__for the inspiration and concepts. Some of the characters in this series are theirs._

_Characters from Once Upon A Time are owned by ABC Studios/Kitsis-Horowitz/Walt Disney. Characters from Heroes are owned by Tailwind Productions/Universal Television_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Storybrooke General Hospital**

**Room 7**

Claire Bennet woke up in hospital whites, and with much on her mind. Basically, she was thinking of how to get out of this half-horse town with her friends before someone decides to start doing x-rays.

The smash-up of the car was righteous. She remembered what was left of the vehicle looked like a picture they used to show how bad drinking and driving can be. Of course Elle, Gretchen, and herself were perfectly sober. And perfectly healed.

As she stirred and looked and the sunshine-drenched view of a laconic Maine town, the blonde was hoping that no one remembered that little show she put on doing a high dive from a ferris wheel in Midtown Manhattan, twisting her head back in place, and going viral within seconds on the nightly news and YouTube. Hoping no one remembered all those appearances on Today, Tonight, Letterman, Ferguson (she wanted to forget that little incident with that damned robot sidekick, but Elle for some reason would not let her), front page on everything from Time Magazine to Seventeen..."The Indestructible Cheerleader!" Claire had managed to give a really threatening stare to anyone who would even call her that, except two: Elle Bishop and Gretchen Berg...the only ones she would allow to call her either "Cheerleader" or "Pom Pom." (but then Elle usually goes by "Thunderstorm" or just "Storm," and Gretchen gets called "Doe Eyes.")

It was "Storm" and the reason Elle was called that that was another worry as Claire made her way to her latrine: Elle's ability to shoot lightning bolts from her fingers was something that was kept under wraps. abilities only used in missions run by the company that she, Claire, and Gretch ran...there are good "specials" (those with special abilities) and bad "specials"...their job was to find the bad ones and either turn them towards the good.

Elle already had the aforementioned electric abilities...the rest that she and Gretchen (and Claire for that matter acquired was thanks to her adoptive mom, Sandra, who...unknown to her husband (and Claire's step dad) also had an ability...to transfer abilities from one "special" to another. The trio was on an extra special assignment, and Sandra was very worried. And for good reason.

As Claire entered the hospital shower and the water hit her skin, she remembered that day. There was another person with abilities...one we all knew. Gabriel was responsible for Claire not to feel pain. She could feel everything else but that. First Sandra embraced Gabriel, then embraced me. She did the same thing with Elle...first embraced Gabriel then Elle...very tightly (Ok...stepmom had a crush on that electric blonde...), then the same with Gretchen.

That touch meant that every ability that Gabriel had...and they were numerous...we had...including indestructibility...and immortality. Then the man hugged the three women individually. Gabe and the ex-cheerleader went through a lot in the last few years, so had he and Elle...they were lovers before she and Elle hooked up. Then Gabe went to hug Gretch, but leave it to Gretchen to throw in a one-liner: "Before you do anything, I just need to know if you were Jewish, because my brain IS Kosher for passover..." That was a reference to Gabe's old persona of Sylar, who got his abilities by eating...well, maybe another time on that one...

And as Claire stepped out of the shower, dried her hair and body and got back in the hospital smock, she worried what would happen if any of the doctors there took a look at any x-rays and found that three people who should be dead by now are perfectly put together.

The first visitor was a welcome one: Gretchen...she of the long flowing hair, lanky body, and lips at the ready (and boy, were those lips ready...). The doe-eyed brunette was not supposed to get out of bed (doctor's orders), but she was restless and could not wait to see one of her lovers. And since Elle seemed to be busy in her room with some dark-haired woman in a power suit, Gretch decided to keep her pom-pom girl company.

Just as Gretch was about to have a heapin' helpin' of Claire, in comes visitors two, three, and four. A long-haired blonde wearing a sheriff's outfit, a shorter-haired blonde pixie type wearing a deputy's getup, and a rather attractive looking sandy-haired doctor type. It was the doctor that made Claire's hair stand on end.

The long-haired woman tried to make everyone comfortable: "Hi...um...I'm the Sheriff, Emma Swan." Claire and Gretch shake hands. "This is my deputy, T.R. Bell..." Claire and Gretch shake hands. "And this is the head physician here, Dr. Whale." Gretchen shook hands but Claire reacted as the hairs on her neck started to stand up.

"Is there anything wrong Miss Bennett?" It took a second for Claire to come down. The doctor looked like someone she fought in the past, but that was history. Claire was apologetic. "I'm sorry...for a second you looked like...someone I knew."

"Oh?" asked the doctor

"His name was Adam. He...died six years ago."

The doctor offered apologies, but Claire said they were not needed. "Adam was not a good man."

"Well, Claire...Miss Berg..." Sheriff Swan quickly changing the subject, "We just want to ask a few questions about the accident last night. Feel up to it?"

The only thing that Claire and Gretch felt up to was to get out of this half-horse town as soon as possible. They knew the drill. Answer politely, smile sweetly, nod when appropriate, get them out as soon as possible.

For Emma, though that may not be that easy. Emma and Regina saw the x-rays of the three women before hand. It was amazing they were alive, let alone in such perfect shape. Emma had an ability herself...one who would catch someone in fib immediately. So it was decided that Regina would talk to the woman called Elle, and Emma would talk with either Claire or Gretchen. It was luck that the latter pair were in the same room.

Both Claire and Gretchen nodded their heads. Then the doctor dropped the other shoe...he wanted to ask a few questions about the dreaded x-rays.

As the two patients were scrambling their brains for a way out of this rather embarrassing spot, divine providence stepped in...in the form of two female voices rising in very apparent anger.

Claire and Emma recognized the voices immediately as those of Elle and Regina respectively, and immediately the former pair lept up and ran out of the room and over to the room next door. It was there that their worst fears were confirmed: Elle backed up to the wall in her bed, dressed in her hospital gown...with a ball of lightning in her hand, and Regina, as angry as Emma had seen her in a long time...with a ball of fire in hers.

Jaws had dropped all over the place, and both Claire and Emma's brains were screaming individually..."Holy shit! What now...?"

**TBC**

_Just starting...there IS a great adventure ahead...as the Heroes and the Storybrookians unite to...wait for it...SAVE THE WORLD!_

_Your comments...and ideas...most welcome. (actually I'm pleading...)_


End file.
